Odd Couple
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Braun Strowman is about to go against the Bar (Sheamus and Cesaro) all by himself. But before the match can get underwear, Kurt Angle forces a partner onto the Monster among Men. How will it play out on the Grandest Stage of the All, WrestleMania 34?


Odd Couple

"I am Stronger" blared throughout the many speakers inside the of the Mercedes Benz Superdome, as Braun Strowman walked down to the ring being accompanied by the cheers of the many fans that he has accumulated over the past two years. He stared at the two superstars in the ring who were the RAW Tag Team Champions, Sheamus and Cesaro, collectively known as the Bar.

"Braun Strowman making his way down the ring, with determination plastered all over his face!" Cole exclaimed as Braun did his signature pose in the middle of the ramp, which many of the fans copied.

"That's right Cole, but we still don't know who is partner is. He's been playing mind games with the Bar, by keeping them on their toes as to who the identity of Strowman's partner is," Corey responded.

"Well Corey, Braun may not even need a partner with all the destruction he's caused over the course of his short WWE career," Coachman countered. Corey rolled his eyes at Coachman before he responded.

"We know that, Coachman! But General Manager Kurt Angle has made it clear to Braun that he MUST find a tag team partner in order to fight the Bar for those tag titles," Corey explained, something he was having to do a lot more often since Coachman joined the commentary team. Braun was in the ring with a microphone staring a hole through the Bar, who were outside of the ring talking trash to the Monster among Men.

"So, you two want to know who my partner is before you get these hands!?" Braun asked, with the Bar nodding aggressively and yelling at him to get on with it. "Well you're looking at him! I don't give a damn what Kurt Angle thinks of it! I'm going to take those titles away from you myself!" Braun declared, much to the Bar's surprise.

"Wait! He can't do that! Can he?" Michael asked in confusion.

"Well, I'm not going to tell Strowman he can't. If you want to, be my guest,"

The Bar got into the ring, still talking trash to Braun. However, before the match could get started, Kurt Angle walked to the top of the ramp with a microphone.

"Braun! I told you that you couldn't wrestle Sheamus and Cesaro without a tag partner! I have my own match coming up, and I don't have time to be dealing with all this, so I found the first guy I ran into backstage, and he's going to be your partner," Kurt explained while Braun was yelling at him that he didn't need a partner.

Just then, Curt Hawkins ran down to ringside, still wearing his "Pick Me Braun" shirt. Braun looked on in disbelief, and then glared at Kurt Angle, who only shrugged in response. When Curt got onto the ring apron, the bell rang, starting the match.

"Well, now Braun gets his official match for the tag titles with Curt Hawkins as his tag partner," Coachman said, as Braun threw Sheamus into the corner and clubbed Cesaro off of the ring apron.

"Well, at least Braun has a personal cheerleader while he fights the champs," Corey said, watching as Curt was cheering Braun slamming Sheamus to the ground with a scoop slam.

"Don't forget Corey, Curt Hawkins is a former tag team champion in his own right," Michael said, as Braun punched Sheamus in the face.

"Well, when you're as powerful as Braun, you don't need that experience factor, especially if that factor hasn't won a match in more than a year," Corey countered.

Meanwhile in the ring, Braun had sent Sheamus into the corner and was hitting him with repeated corner splashes. Braun attempted to go after Cesaro, but Cesaro saw it coming, and hot shot him off the ropes, allowing Sheamus to hit a bicycle knee strike onto Braun.

"And the Bar showing Strowman why they are the tag team champions," Coachman said, as Sheamus stomped on Strowman until the referee pulled Sheamus out of the corner, allowing Cesaro to use his foot to choke Strowman without the referee noticing. Sheamus tagged in Cesaro, and the two hit a double suplex on Strowman. Cesaro hit a double foot stomp on Strowman, before hitting a leg drop across Strowman's neck and going for the pin.

"1…2" the ref counted before Strowman threw Cesaro off of him. Meanwhile, Curt was still in the corner, trying to get Braun to tag him. Cesaro responded with a foot stomp to the back of Strowman and hitting multiple elbow drops on Strowman's back. Cesaro then tagged in Sheamus, and Cesaro held Strowman down, allowing Sheamus to connect with an elbow drop from the top rope. Sheamus then went for a pin.

"1…2" the ref counted before Strowman threw Sheamus off of him like he did with Cesaro. Sheamus put Strowman in a rear chinlock, while pushing his knee into Strowman's back. After 30 seconds in the hold, Strowman countered the hold into a back body drop before dropping to a knee to recover.

"And Strowman able to get a moment's rest," Cole said.

"He's got to tag in Curt Hawkins, who is the fresher man," Coachman added.

"Coach, are you dumb? Strowman is trying to win the tag titles, not lose on the Grandest Stage of them All," Corey countered, watching as Braun picked Cesaro up, and threw him out of the ring.

Braun started going after Sheamus with clotheslines and a Chokeslam. Braun pulled his singlet down and prepared for his running powerslam finisher. All the while, Curt Hawkins was cheering Strowman on. Braun then hit the running powerslam onto Sheamus. However, before he could go for the pin, Cesaro hit Strowman with a springboard uppercut, causing the Monster among Men to stagger into his corner.

Curt, looking at Braun's staggering form, tagged himself in and sent Cesaro out of the ring with a running dropkick before climbing up the top rope. Curt posed before hitting the Heat Seeking Elbow onto Sheamus and pins him.

"1…2…3!" the ref counted as he signaled for the bell to be rung, and Curt Hawkins' theme song to be played. The crowd was cheering while Curt was jumping around in excitement and Braun was looking at Curt with his eyes wide open.

"CURT HAWKINS HAS WON THE TAG TEAM TITLES YET AGAIN!" Cole yelled, as Curt grabbed both titles and started posing with them. While he was, he bumped into Braun, who was looking less than pleased at Curt tagging himself in,

"And he's about to lose a few years off his life," Corey quipped, as Curt tried to calm Strowman down. Curt gave Strowman one of the tag titles in hopes of not incurring the wrath of Braun Strowman. Strowman took the belt, looked at Curt Hawkins, and raised his arm up in victory, earning an even louder cheer from the audience.

"Looks like you were wrong, Corey," Coachman pointed out before Braun grabbed Hawkins by the throat, and hit him with a Chokeslam. Strowman then threw Curt out of the ring, went out of the ring as well, and hit a running powerslam onto the padded concrete onto him.

"Well, that didn't last too long," Michael Cole uttered as Braun posed with both tag title belts before walking up the ramp, leaving his new partner to be attended to by the nearby medical personnel.


End file.
